Host Club Carols
by C.Queen
Summary: It's Christmas Time and all those well loved classic and not so classic carols are being rewritten Host Club style!
1. Haruhi's 12 Days of Xmas

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so just remember to give the credit where it's due. Thanks to all my readers out there and please review because I'd love to hear from you!

**Haruhi's 12 Days of Christmas**

On the first day of Christmas  
The host club gave to me:  
A debt of several thousand yen

On the second day of Christmas  
The host club gave to me:  
Two plotting twins  
and a debt of several thousand yen

On the third day of Christmas  
The host club gave to me:  
Three raging fangirls  
Two plotting twins  
and a debt of several thousand yen

On the fourth day of Christmas  
The host club gave to me:  
Four costume changes  
Three raging fangirls  
Two plotting twins  
and a debt of several thousand yen

On the fifth day of Christmas  
The host club gave to me:

Five plates of tuna  
Four costume changes  
Three raging fangirls  
Two plotting twins  
and a debt of several thousand yen

On the sixth day of Christmas  
The host club gave to me:  
Six bishie members  
Five plates of tuna  
Four costume changes  
Three raging fangirls  
Two plotting twins  
and a debt of several thousand yen

On the seventh day of Christmas  
The host club gave to me:  
Seven reasons to kill them

Six bishie members  
Five plates of tuna  
Four costume changes  
Three raging fangirls  
Two plotting twins  
and a debt of several thousand yen

On the eighth day of Christmas  
The host club gave to me:  
Eight pounding headaches

Seven reasons to kill them  
Six bishie members  
Five plates of tuna  
Four costume changes  
Three raging fangirls  
Two plotting twins  
and a debt of several thousand yen

On the ninth day of Christmas  
The host club gave to me:  
Nine Renge moments

Eight pounding headaches

Seven reasons to kill them  
Six bishie members  
Five plates of tuna  
Four costume changes  
Three raging fangirls  
Two plotting twins  
and a debt of several thousand yen

On the tenth day of Christmas  
The host club gave to me:  
Ten run-ins with Tamaki

Nine Renge moments  
Eight pounding headaches

Seven reasons to kill them  
Six bishie members  
Five plates of tuna  
Four costume changes  
Three raging fangirls  
Two plotting twins  
and a debt of several thousand yen

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
The host club gave to me:  
Eleven brand new outfits  
Ten run-ins with Tamaki

Nine Renge moments  
Eight pounding headaches

Seven reasons to kill them  
Six bishie members  
Five plates of tuna  
Four costume changes  
Three raging fangirls  
Two plotting twins  
and a debt of several thousand yen

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
The host club gave to me:  
Twelve months of trouble  
Eleven brand new outfits  
Ten run-ins with Tamaki

Nine Renge moments  
Eight pounding headaches

Seven reasons to kill them  
Six bishie members  
Five plates of tuna  
Four costume changes  
Three raging fangirls  
Two plotting twins  
and a debt of several thousand yen


	2. O Bun Bun

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing except what I've modified to make this Host Club oriented. Thanks to all my readers and I hope you enjoy!**

**O Bun Bun**

**O Bun Bun! O Bun Bun  
You are so pink and fluffy;  
O Bun Bun! O Bun Bun!  
You are so pink and fluffy;  
Not only cute when summer's here,  
But also when 'tis cold and drear.  
O Bun Bun! O Bun Bun!  
You are so pink and fluffy! **

O Bun Bun! O Bun Bun!  
Much pleasure thou can'st give me;  
O Bun Bun! O Bun Bun!  
Much pleasure thou can'st give me;  
How often has this friend of mine  
Afforded me the greatest glee!  
O Bun Bun! O Bun Bun!  
Much pleasure thou can'st give me.

O Bun Bun! O Bun Bun!  
What would I do without you!  
O Bun Bun! O Bun Bun!  
What would I do without you!  
From from foot to ear, so gay and bright,  
There's only splendor for the sight.  
O Bun Bun! O Bun Bun!  
What would I do without you!

O Bun Bun! O Bun Bun!  
No cake compare to you!  
O Bun Bun! O Bun Bun!  
No cake compares to you!  
Even the ones, filled up with cream,  
And with delicious icing.  
O Bun Bun! O Bun Bun!  
No cake compares to you !"


	3. O Come All Ye Fangirls

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changes made to the original lyrics. Everything else belongs to somebody else so just remember to give credit where it's due. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

O Come All Ye Fangirls

O Come All Ye Fangirls  
Rabid and triumphant,  
O come ye, O come ye to Ouran High.  
Come and behold Them,  
Born the Kings of Bishies;  
O come, let us adore Them,  
O come, let us adore Them,  
O come, let us adore Them,  
The Host Club Men.

O Sing, choirs of angels,  
Sing in exultation,  
Sing all that see these fine, heavenly sights.  
Give to the members glory in the Highest;  
O come, let us adore Them,  
O come, let us adore Them,  
O come, let us adore Them,  
The Host Club Men.

All Hail! Sirs, we greet Thee,  
More handsome every morning,  
O Jesus! for evermore be thy names adored.  
Kings of our school, now in flesh appearing;  
O come, let us adore Them,  
O come, let us adore Them,  
O come, let us adore Them,  
The Host Club Men.


	4. Jolly Old Saint Nicholas

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics. Thanks for reading and please review!

**Jolly Old Saint Nicholas**

Jolly old Saint Nicholas,  
Lean your ear this way!  
Don't you tell a single soul  
What I'm going to say;  
Christmas Eve is coming soon;  
Now, you dear old man,  
What are you getting Haruhi;  
Tell me if you can.

When the clock is striking twelve,  
When she's fast asleep,  
Down the chimney broad and black,  
With your pack you'll creep;  
The two stockings you will find  
Hanging in a row;

Hers will be the shortest one,  
You'll be sure to know.

Haruhi wants a pair of skates;  
and some dresses too;  
Give her lots of pretty things;  
I'll leave what up to you;  
As for me, her dashing dad  
no need to bother there;  
Having her is gift enough, all I need this year


	5. Two Cousins

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics. THIS IS DONE TO THE TUNE OF SILENT NIGHT!

Two Cousins

**Silent Mori, Darling Hunny  
One is calm, One is bright  
Watch them sit, side by side  
To Hunny, Mori so tender and mild  
Together in heavenly peace  
Together in heavenly peace **

Silent Mori, Darling Hunny!  
Fangirls sigh, at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Oh, how adorable they are  
Oh, how adorable they are

Silent Mori, Darling Hunny  
Friends forever, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Hunny's face  
At his side, Mori will be  
Joined together, at birth  
Joined together, at birth "


	6. O Shadow King

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the changed lyrics. Please review and have a great day!**

**O Shadow King**

**O Shadow King! Your plans are brightly shining,  
It is the time of the Shadow King's reign.  
Long lay the club in sin and error pining.  
Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth.  
A thrill of hope the weary club rejoices,  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.  
Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!  
O night divine, the night when Kyoya became king;  
O Kyoya, O Shadow King, O ruler divine!  
O Kyoya, O Shadow King, O ruler divine! **

Led by the king, the man who tamed Tamaki,  
With weary hearts by his side we will stand.  
O'er the world the king is always plotting,  
Now come fangirls from out of the Orient land.  
The King of kings sits, king among man;  
In all our trials born to be our leaders.  
He knows our need, our weakness is no stranger,  
Behold your King! Before him lowly bend!  
Behold your King! Before him lowly bend!

Truly He taught us to fear no other,  
His law is his and His gospel is money.  
Chains he shall break, for the slave he makes us.  
And in his name all oppression shall not cease.  
Sweet hymns of sighs in identical chorus raise we,  
With all our hearts we fear His holy name.  
Kyoya is the King! Then ever, ever praise we,  
His power and glory ever more proclaim!  
His power and glory ever more proclaim!


	7. Haruhi, The Crossdressing Host

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics.

Haruhi, The Cross-dressing Host

You know Kyoya, and Bun Bun, and  
Mori, and Hunny..  
Karou, and Teddy, and  
Tamaki and Hikaru..  
But do you recall...?  
The most famous member of all

Haruhi, the cross-dressing host  
was in fact a girl you see  
And if you ever saw her,  
you'd think I was lying

All of the other members  
Were the only ones that knew the truth

And They never let poor Haruhi  
forget that they knew it too

Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Kyoya came to say,  
"Haruhi, with your debt so high  
you'll dress up as a girl tonight."

Then how the members loved her  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Haruhi the cross-dressing host,  
"Dressing you up is so funny!"


	8. Joy to the School

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the modified lyrics. Thanks for reading and please review because I'd love to hear from you!

**Joy to the School**

**Joy to the school, the Lord is come!  
Let Ouran receive its King;  
Let every heart prepare him room,  
And Hunny and Mori sing,  
And Hikaru and Kaoru sing,  
And heaven, and heaven, and Kyoya sing.**

**Joy to the school, the Lord reigns!  
Let hosts, their songs employ;  
While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy.**

**No more let quiet and sanity appear,  
Nor boredom infest the masses;  
He comes to make his blessings flow  
Far as the club is found,  
Far as the club is found,  
Far as, far as, the club is found.**

**He rules the school with stupidity and grace,  
And makes the students prove  
The glories of his ridiculousness,  
And wonders of his ego,  
And wonders of his ego,  
And wonders, wonders, of his ego.**


	9. Bun Bun the Rabbit

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the modified lyrics. Thank you all for reading and lease review cause I'd love to hear from you. Also, the C in my name doesn't stand for Cantonese but a bunch of other C words lol.

Bun Bun the Rabbit

Bun bun the rabbit was a jolly happy soul  
With a love of cake and a button nose  
And two eyes made out of stone

Bun bun the rabbit is an alien they say  
He was made of cloth  
But the host club knows how he came to life one day  
There must of been some magic in  
That ol' cupcake they found  
For when they placed it against his face  
He began to dance around

Bun bun the rabbit was alive as he could be  
And the host club say he could laugh and play  
Just the same as you and me

Bun bun the rabbit knew that time was short that day  
So he said lets run and have some fun before I go away  
Down to the courtyard with a cupcake in his hand  
Runnin' here and there all around the square  
Sayin' catch me if you can

He led them down the halls of Ouran  
Right to the chairman's door

And he only paused a moment when he heard him holler stop

Bun bun the rabbit  
Had to hurry on his way  
But he waved goodbye sayin' please don't cry  
I'll be back again some day


	10. Host Club Christmas Song

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics

* * *

Host Club Christmas Song

Kyoya: All right, Host Club Members! Ready to sing your song?

Hikaru: I'll say we are!

Kaoru: Yeah! Let's sing it now!

Kyoya: Okay, Hunny?

Hunny: Okay!

Kyoya: Okay, Mori?

Mori: Okay.

Kyoya: Okay, Tamaki? Tamaki? TAMAKI!

Tamaki: OKAY!!!

All: Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast

Want a plane that loops the loop  
Me, I want a hula hoop  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.

Haruhi: Okay guys get ready. That was very good, Kyoya .

Kyoya: Naturally.

Haruhi: Very good Mori

Mori Ahhh.

Haruhi: Ah, Tamaki, you were a little flat, watch it.  
Ah, Tamaki. Tamaki. TAMAKI!

Tamaki: But, Haruhi!

All: Want a plane that loops the loop  
I still want a hula hoop  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.

Kyoya: Very good, guys

The twins-Lets sing it again! Yeah, lets sing it again!

Kyoya: No, That's enough, lets not overdo it

Tamaki: What do you mean overdo it?

The Twins: We want to sing it again!

Haruhi: Now wait a minute, guys

Hunny: Why can't we sing it again?

-lots of chatter

Kyoya: Tamaki, cut that out..Hikaru, just a minute.  
Kaoru will you cut that out? guys..GUYS!

All: OKAY!


	11. A Host Club Is Coming to Ouran

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the new, demented version

A Host Club is Coming to Ouran

You better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
A Host Club is coming to ouran  
A Host Club is coming to ouran  
A Host Club is coming to ouran

They're making a list,  
Checking it twice;  
Gonna find out who's naughty or nice.  
A Host Club is coming to ouran  
A Host Club is coming to ouran  
A Host Club is coming to ouran

We sees them when we're sleeping  
We knows we love them so  
Who cares if they been bad or good  
Cause they're hot for goodness sake

With Hunny and Mori and the twins too  
Kyoya, Haruhi, Tamaki are the men for you  
A Host Club is coming to ouran  
A Host Club is coming to ouran  
A Host Club is coming to ouran

We sees them when we're sleeping  
We knows we love them so  
Who cares if they been bad or good  
Cause they're hot for goodness sake

You better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why

A Host Club is coming to ouran  
A Host Club is coming to ouran  
A Host Club is coming  
A Host Club is coming  
A Host Club is coming to ouran


	12. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics!**

**Do You Hear What I Hear?**

**S**aid the silent Mori to his little cousin,  
"Do you see what I see?  
Way up in the stairs, Mitskuni,  
Do you see what I see?  
A girl, a girl, dressed up as a boy  
With a debt that's out of sight,  
With a debt that's out of sight."

**S**aid the little cousin to the shadow king,  
"Do you hear what I hear?  
Ringing through the sky, shadow king,  
Do you hear what I hear?  
A girl, a girl dressed up as a boy  
Who is chased by our lord tonight,  
Who is chased by our lord tonight."

**S**aid the shadow king to the crazy king,  
"Do you know what I know?  
In your palace warm, crazy king,  
Do you know what I know?  
A girl, a girl dressed up as a boy  
Let us use her for silver and gold,  
Let us use her for silver and gold."

**S**aid the king to the people everywhere,  
"Listen to what I say!  
Pray for peace, people, everywhere,  
Listen to what I say!  
The girl, the girl sleeping in the night  
She will bring us goodness and light,  
She will bring us goodness and light."


	13. Tamaki Got Run Over By A Reindeer

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics

Tamaki Got Run Over By A Reindeer

Tamaki got run over by a reindeer  
Walking home from Ouran High Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Kyoya, we believe.

He'd been drinkin' too much egg nog,  
And we'd begged him not to go.  
But he could be so very stubborn,  
So he stumbled out the door into the snow.

When they found him Christmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack,  
There were hoofprints on his forehead,  
And incriminatin' Claus marks on his back.

Tamaki got run over by a reindeer,  
Walkin' home from Ouran High Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Kyoya, we believe.

Now were all so proud of Kyoya,  
He's been takin' this so well.  
See him in there watchin' his stocks,  
Drinkin' wine and playin' cards with Hunny kun.

It's not Christmas without Tamaki.  
All the hosts's dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back?

Tamaki got run over by a reindeer,  
Walkin' home from Ouran High Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Kyoya, we believe.

Now the goose is on the table  
And the pudding made of fig.  
And a blue and silver candle,  
That would just have matched the shine in Tamaki's eyes.

I've warned all my friends and neighbors.  
Better watch out for yourselves!  
They should never give a license,  
To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves.

Tamaki got run over by a reindeer,  
Walkin' home from Ouran High, Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Kyoya, we believe.


	14. We Six Hosts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the modified lyrics**

**We Six Hosts**

**All: W**e six hosts of Orient are  
Bearing gifts we traverse afar.  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain,  
Following yonder Haruhi.

_O Haruhi of wonder, Haruhi of night,_  
_Haruhi with royal beauty bright,_  
_Westward leading, still proceeding,_  
_Guide us to thy perfect Light._

**Tamaki: B**orn a queen on commoner's plain,  
Gold I bring to crown her again,  
Mine forever, ceasing never  
Over us all to reign.

_All: O Haruhi of wonder, Haruhi of night,_  
_Haruhi with royal beauty bright,_  
_Westward leading, still proceeding,_  
_Guide us to thy perfect Light._

**The Twins: F**rankincense to offer have we.  
Incense owns a Deity nigh.  
Prayer and praising all men raising,  
Worship her, Haruhi on high.

_All: O Haruhi of wonder, Haruhi of night,_  
_Haruhi with royal beauty bright,_  
_Westward leading, still proceeding,_  
_Guide us to thy perfect Light._

**Nekozawa: M**yrrh is mine: Its bitter perfume  
Breaths a life of gathering gloom.  
Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding dying,  
Sealed in the stone-cold tomb.

_All: O Haruhi of wonder, Haruhi of night,_  
_Haruhi with royal beauty bright,_  
_Westward leading, still proceeding,_  
_Guide us to thy perfect Light._

**Kyoya: G**lorious now behold her arise,  
Poor and smart and in debt to us.  
Alleluia, alleluia!  
Sounds through the earth and skies.

_All: O Haruhi of wonder, Haruhi of night,_  
_Haruhi with royal beauty bright,_  
_Westward leading, still proceeding,_  
_Guide us to thy perfect Light._

* * *

Hunny: Wait a minute...Nekosawa?

Nekosawa: It was such poetry that I had to speak it. It was my only chance to contribute.

Tamaki: How dare you give my daughter such a foul present! Hikaru, Kaoru!

Twins: Right! turn on the lights

Nekosawa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I curse you all!

All: Uh oh.


	15. Have Yourself A Bishie Little Host Club

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the modified lyrics!**

**Have Yourself a Bishie Little Host Club**

**Have yourself a bishie little host club,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight **

Have yourself a bishie little host club,  
Even if some are gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in ouran days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
They all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A bishie little host club now.


	16. Where Are You Kaoru

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics. Faith Hill's Where Are You Christmas.**

**Where Are You Kaoru**

Where are you Kaoru  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean our bond's changed too

Where are you Kaoru  
Do you remember  
The bro you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Kaoru is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Kaoru is here  
If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
We will be together all the time

I feel you Kaoru  
I know I've found you  
You never go away  
The joy of brothers  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Kaoru  
Fill your heart with love


	17. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the modified lyrics.**

**God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen**

**God rest ye merry, gentlemen  
Let nothing you dismay  
Remember, Her, your Savior  
Was born on Christmas day  
To save you all from Tama's power  
When you had gone astray  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy **

In Ouran High, in Japan,  
This blessed babe was born  
And laid within a cradle  
Upon this blessed morn  
The which her mother merry  
Did nothing take in scorn  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

From God our Heavenly Father  
A blessed angel came;  
And unto certain millionaires  
Brought tidings of the same:  
How that in these lands was born  
The girl of Ouran by name.  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

"Fear not then," said the Angel,  
"Let nothing you affright,  
This day is born a Savior  
Of a pure Virgin bright,  
To free all those who trust in her  
From Tamaki's power and might."  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

The millionaires at those tidings  
Rejoiced much in mind,  
And left their many mansions  
In tempest, storm and wind:  
And went to Haruhi's straightway  
The girl of Ouran to find.  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

And when they came to Haruhi's house  
Where our dear Haruhi lay,  
They found her in a cradle,  
Where a mobile swung and swayed;  
Her merry mother kneeling down,  
Unto the girl did pray.  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

Now to our Haruhi sing praises,  
All you within this place,  
And with true love and brotherhood  
Each other now embrace;  
This holy tide of Christmas  
All other doth deface.  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy


	18. A Holly, Jolly Haruhi

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the changed lyrics

A Holly, Jolly Haruhi

Have a holly jolly Haruhi  
She's the best host of the year  
Well I don't know if Tamaki knows  
But have a cup of cheer

Have a holly jolly Haruhi  
And when you walk down the street  
Say hello to hosts you know  
And everyone you meet

Ho ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you  
Kiss her once for me

Have a holly jolly Haruhi  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh bygolly have a holly jolly Haruhi  
This year

Have a holly jolly Haruhi  
And when you walk down the street  
Say hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet

Have a holly jolly Haruhi  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh bygolly have a holly jolly Haruhi  
This year


	19. I'm Dreaming of A Nice Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the modified lyrics.

I'm Dreaming of A Nice Christmas

Haruhi: I'm dreaming of a nice Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
and sempai listens  
and hears what I say to him

I'm dreaming of a nice Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a nice Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be right


	20. I Saw Mommy Kissing Tamaki

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the changed lyrics

I Saw Mommy Kissing Tamaki

by Haruhi

I saw Mommy kissing Ta-mak-i  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
They didn't see me creep  
down the stairs to have a peep;  
They thought that I was tucked  
up in my bedroom fast asleep

Then I saw Tamaki tickle Kyoya kun  
Underneath his shirt so snowy white;  
Oh what a laugh it would have been  
If the others had only seen  
Mommy kissing Ta-mak-i last night


	21. Haruhi Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the modified lyrics. Formally Santa Baby

Haruhi Baby

Hunny: Haruhi baby, slip some cake under the tree,  
For me.  
been an awful good boy,  
Haruhi baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Tamaki: Haruhi baby, a 54 convertible too,  
Light blue.  
I'll wait up for you dear,  
Haruhi baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Kaouri: Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't tricked,  
Next year I could be just as good,  
If you'll check off my Christmas list,

Hikaru: Haruhi baby, I wanna yacht,  
And really that's not a lot,  
Been an angel all year,  
Haruhi baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Kyoya: Haruhi honey, there's one thing I really do need,  
The deed  
To a platinum mine,  
Haruhi honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Renge: Haruhi cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex,  
And checks.  
Sign your 'X' on the line,  
Haruhi cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight.

Mori: Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
With some decorations made by you for me,  
I really do believe in you,  
Let's see if you believe in me,

All: Haruhi baby, forgot to mention one little thing,  
A ring.  
I don't mean on the phone,  
Haruhi baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry, tonight.


	22. My Stupid Debt Paid

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the modified lyrics which you should all have figured out by now.**

**All I Want For Christmas is My Stupid Debt Paid**

**Every body pauses and stares at me  
People like me are rare as you can see  
I don't know just who to blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be! **

All I want for Christmas  
is my stupid debt paid,  
my stupid debt paid,  
the damn stupid debt paid!

Gee, if I could only  
have my stupid debt paid,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas."

**It seems so long since I could say,  
"My life is ordinary and peaceful today"  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if I could only be normal! **

All I want for Christmas  
is my stupid debt paid,  
my stupid debt paid,  
the damn stupid debt paid.

Gee, if I could only  
have my stupid debt paid,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas!"


	23. The First King

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the modified lyrics!

(To the tune of The First Noel)

The First King

The First King, the Angels did say  
Was to certain poor students in class as they lay  
In class where they lay catching their sleep  
On a cold winter's day that was so deep.  
Host, Club, Host, Club  
Born is the King of Ouran ya!

They looked up and saw a star  
Shining in the East beyond them far  
And to the earth he gave great light  
And so it continued both day and night.  
Host, Club, Host, Club  
Born is the King of Ouran ya!

And by the light of that same star  
Five wise men came from classrooms far  
To seek for a King was their intent  
And to follow the star wherever it went.  
Host, Club, Host, Club  
Born is the King of Ouran ya!

This star drew nigh to the northwest  
O'er a music room it took its rest  
And there it did both Pause and stay  
Right o'er the place where a piano lay.  
Host, Club, Host, Club  
Born is the King of Ouran ya!

Then entered in those Wise men five  
Full reverently upon their knee  
And offered there in His presence  
Their gold and myrrh and frankincense.  
Host, Club, Host, Club  
Born is the King of Ouran ya!

Then let us all with one accord  
Sing praises to our heavenly Lord  
That hath made Heaven and earth of nought  
And Host, Club, Host, Club  
Born is the King of Ouran ya!


	24. Haruhi’s I’ll Be Debtless for Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics**

**Haruhi's I'll Be Debtless for Christmas**

**I'll be debtless for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be debtless for Christmas  
If only in my dreams**

**Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be debtless for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams**


End file.
